1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assignment management apparatus, an assignment management method, and an assignment management program, for operators at a contact center.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for the purpose of improving the work efficiency or the like of users at an office, a general manager sets seating arrangement that satisfies more seating arrangement conditions, by considering seating arrangement conditions for all the users (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-4386).
However, at a contact center, incoming traffic fluctuates every moment, and the traffic drastically changes depending on occurrence of various events in many cases. Accordingly, the manager copes with the fluctuating traffic by changing the number of assigned operators, in order to maintain the quality of services such as latency or a response rate. For example, in a case in which the traffic is increasing, the manager assigns temporary operators in addition to previously scheduled operators.